The Clinical Trials Shared Resource (CTSR) facilitates and enhances the efficiency of clinical trial conduct among the many elements of the VICC. The CTSR brings together critical human resources that help ensure standardization of training of all key research personnel including physicians, research nurses, data management and regulatory staff. The major areas of responsibility of the CTSR include support for all of the regulatory requirements such as IRB submissions and annual reporting, IND submissions and annual reporting, as well as assistance with protocol submissions to the Scientific Review Committee, the GCRC and the NCI. In addition, the CTSR provides assistance with budget development, contract negotiations, and resolution of problems pertaining to resource allocations. The CTSR also provides data management for all clinical trials and research nursing support as required by the clinical protocol. The primary mission of the CTSR is to assist VICC investigators in developing, activating and completing scientifically meritorious clinical trials in an efficient, cost-effective and technically sound manner. Dr. Jordan Berlin is the Medical Director of the CTSR. He is assisted by Debra Adamson, M.S., the Executive Director, who is responsible for the day-to-day operations of the CTSR. A multitude of other staff provides support for the widely varying functions of this Shared Resource.